Shattering
by Despaired Poet
Summary: An AU fic for the prompt: Necktie. Two opposite ends of the social structure, Retsu the serene doctor and Kenpachi the roughened blue collar labor. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. This was written for Cassiphaunt with the request necktie. Beta read by Murasaki kaida. Read and Enjoy!

She was placed on the dresser, his fingers digging into her hips before he let go and pulled her dress up. The long skirt pooled around her waist, leaving her bare from the waist down.

Revealing Retsu's pale pink panties and a white garter belt holding up white thigh highs. His head bent as he went about ridding her of the pink cloth posing as a barrier to him. The sound of her underwear ripping helped her find her voice.

"Kenpachi!" she choked out, clearly disgruntled that he would do 'this' here and now, of all times.

Retsu let out a gasp as his work-calloused fingers found her wet, soft cleft. Her head rolled back, eyes closed of their own accord and mouth parting slightly as she quickly sucked in air. The female doctor felt like she was falling. She reached up, meaning to grasp his tux jacket but finding his tie instead. Wrapping it around her hand, it was a stark contrast to how his fingers felt - they were rough and the tie was smooth and soft. Pulling it tighter, she opened her eyes and saw his neck muscles tighten against the black rope, as if it were a noose. Vaguely she was aware of how ironic the thought was; this whole situation felt as if they were being taken to the gallows.

She wanted him to stop. This was not supposed to be happening, he hated her! Thought she was a snob – even called her worse names to her face. But that's how Kenpachi was, he wasn't afraid.

Kenpachi took the action in a different way. Swiftly pushing his dress pants and boxers down he entered her quickly – without real caresses or foreplay. It hurt just a little, but Retsu shivered at the feeling. She pulled tighter on the tie. He started thrusting – almost frantically and out of control. The only sounds that dispelled the quiet were his harsh breathing, her soft mews and the dresser slamming against the wall; the wood was most likely making dents in the wall.

This wasn't soft or slow, which she was normally used to from her partners – not lovers—just partners. It was hard, fast and passionate… so much that it particularly burned her. She struggled to stay calm. There were no soft touches, whispered love words or even kisses – just carnal mating, and it was getting harder for Retsu to stay numb. This was what had been missing from her previous partners, she was used to just letting go but Kenpachi was making her be aware of everything happening to her. Her muscles tightened, warning her of the sweet oblivion that was fixing to come.

Only then did Kenpachi's mouth touch hers. He consumed her – his tongue rubbing roughly against hers, forcing her to respond. He swallowed her screams, and she did scream – it wasn't the fake noises she felt compelled to make even though her partners did nothing for her—this she didn't need to fake at all. Through her orgasm she wasn't even aware that she'd started tightening the tie around his neck, and the tighter it got the more labored his breathing sounded.

It felt like hours before she became aware of her surroundings once again. Kenpachi had long since fixed his pants, and was placing kisses against her forehead and temples.

"That..I.."

The powerfully built man chuckled. Normally Retsu was quite articulate, now however was not one of those times.

"You hate me." That settled it, though in truth she'd wanted to say something different. The man she usually knew was not the same man in front of her now. The spontaneous sex – at their best friends' wedding reception—and soft kisses….it was just all too strange to think about.

It didn't fit into the stereotype she'd fixed him in; jerk, chauvinist, blue-collar house builder, and not even on her level. Somewhere in the back of her mind she chastised herself for thinking so, but she knew the truth. Retsu, big time doctor, would have never have met this middle class man, had one of his workers not been severely hurt. It was how Ikkaku Madarame, house constructor, had meet Isane Kotetsu, nurse, and the two had just gotten married after a four year engagement.

Of course this meant the two best friends had to meet…and they had not gotten along at all. Retsu had tried, she smiled and was polite but it only seemed to infuriate Kenpachi. So through the last four years he'd made her miserable and she'd pretended that it didn't bother her when he called her an unfeeling stuck up princess.

His hands on her stocking clad thigh shook her out of thoughts of the past. It was then that she realized, she hadn't even fixed her dress – it was still pushed up to her hips leaving her bare from waist down – and her panties were ripped, lying on the floor. She took a deep breath.

"I never hated you."

Her head snapped up so quickly, knocking his chin. Wincing, she still looked up, scrutinizing to see if he was just playing with her once again. "But why?" she asked, couldn't quite keep the quiver out of her voice as she thought of so many nights he'd made her want to cry. She looked down.

He sighed; clothing rustled as he pulled her dress down for her but kept her sitting on the dresser. "You kept hiding yourself," he tried to explain, his reasoning. "I didn't want Doctor Unohana to smile her fake smiles at me, it was insulting and I hated being looked down on." She tried to interrupt. "Don't. You know it's true, even if you haven't meant to act that way." She kept quiet, but nodded her head. "So I wanted to piss you off, to really see you – who was lost somewhere in that white doctor's coat. Four long years…and you never once cracked – until tonight." His fingers found her cheek and gently moved along till he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his."How did it feel doctor?"

Retsu's lips twisted into a sad smile, before the first tear fell. It was like breaking a damn and she couldn't stop herself. And he just enveloped her in his arms. "No more hiding?" he asked.

"No," she croaked. She hadn't even realized how deadened she'd become from the world. "No," she repeated more strongly, silently thankful for his strength.

"Good."


End file.
